


Hot Spring

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, Hot Spring, M/M, Stargazing, Strangers to Lovers, anal probably, idk man, nature photographer rhett, they meet in nature and fuck, two bachelors what else were they gonna do, writer link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Rhett is a nature photographer. He travels far and wide to capture the best views and experiences. But on the first night of this trip, a beautiful stranger shows up at the hot spring near Rhett's campsite.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Part 1

The spot is perfect. Rhett has done hours of research to get here. He has supplies to last him eight days and he’s convinced he can find a way to stay longer if he has to. Getting paid to travel is the dream job. Rhett does nature photography for magazines and right now he’s setting up near a hot spring that is in the middle of nowhere, untouched by humans and absolutely beautiful. 

He doesn’t mind being alone. He has some close friends that he spends time with when he’s home, but he enjoys being by himself, especially apart from the world. Nature is his haven and even though he has millions of photos, he would always rather be out in it. As good of a photographer as he is, paper and ink can never truly capture the real thing. 

After setting up on his first afternoon, Rhett explores the surrounding area without his camera. The weather is supposed to be beautiful this week and he knows he’s going to get some gorgeous shots. Since he’ll have so much time, he decides he’ll try out the hot spring in the morning, so he settles in to watch his fire die down and do some star gazing when the clouds allow. It’s so quiet he can hear every owl hoot and rustle of branches, so when he hears a movement of water, he whips around to see what it was. He’s a few hundred yards from the spring, so he has to squint through the darkness, but eventually he decides that it must be a human. 

The person has to know that he’s here. The weirdest thing is, he didn’t hear a car and he doesn’t know of anywhere nearby that a person could walk from. Maybe they’re camping somewhere? But still, Rhett is quite far out and he ensured that this is an extremely rare place to come. He watches the person for a while and begins to think he could even be an apparition of his mind. He doesn’t usually start going crazy until day four at least. For a while, Rhett toys with the idea of going over to him, but exhaustion from driving all day and setting up camp holds him in his chair. 

He keeps his eye on the person and at long last they start getting out of the water, their back to Rhett. The clouds that had been hiding the moon for most of the evening clear away in that moment and Rhett finds himself looking at the form of a man who is stark naked, lines and curves of his body thrown into sharp relief by the pale moonlight. Almost in slow motion, he leans down to pick up a towel from the ground and Rhett feels like he should look away, but he can’t. The mystery man still doesn’t turn toward Rhett as he walks away in a direction he thinks is north. 

The lone camper stares after the mystery man for a long time, slowly beginning to wonder if he made it all up. Once the fire has dwindled down enough, he climbs into his sleeping bag, warm knot of arousal coiled in the pit of his stomach. 

The next morning, Rhett has nearly forgotten about the almost angelic figure of the night. He takes a dip in the spring, morning coffee in hand, and then gets to work on taking pictures, noting down places he wants to come back to at certain times and spots he thinks will be best to spot wildlife from. After he’s eaten and cleaned up dinner, he rests by the fire with his chair facing the spring. If the beautiful stranger comes back, he’ll be able to see him quickly. He’s beginning to think the man won’t be back and he’s half convinced last night was a dream all together when a figure comes into view. It looks like he’s wearing swim trunks this time; so he did see Rhett. And he had decided to swim nude anyway. It’s too dark to tell if the stranger looks up at the man by the fire, but he does sink into the water with his back to Rhett. Again, Rhett wonders if he should go over and introduce himself, but instead he takes note of the time and simply watches. The moon is even fuller tonight, so when the light hits just right, Rhett can see the defined arms and shoulders of the stranger. 

He becomes some kind of mythical being in Rhett’s mind, wandering out of the woods under the stars, perfect frame draped in moonlight more gorgeous than any robe or cape. A part of him wishes he hadn’t been seen the night before so the stranger would continue to forgo any clothing, but that would make him even more of a creep than he’s becoming. In order to make himself feel better about his creep status, Rhett resolves to meet him at the spring the next night to learn at least his name and business here. 

After a long day photographing the amazing nature around him, Rhett throws on his swimsuit and sinks into the hot spring, sighing at how quickly the warm water begins to release the tension in his back. Soon enough, the angelic stranger arrives. He doesn’t seem phased by Rhett’s presence and simply slips into the water with a smile and no words. Rhett watches him through lidded eyes for a long time before finally saying, “Are you camping near here?”

The stranger’s eyes flutter open and Rhett tries to look into them, but they’re shadowed by his brow. “No,” he says, “I own a cabin about half a mile north of here. Sorry if you thought you’d have complete privacy.”

If there’s anyone Rhett would be willing to share this beautiful place with, it’d be this gorgeous man. “Oh, I don’t mind at all. Do you live out here? That’s still pretty far from anything.”

His lips lift slightly in a smile, “No, though recently I’ve been out here almost as much as I’ve been home. I’m an author and the cabin is my retreat along with this spring.”

“Then I should be apologizing for intruding on your spring,” Rhett says with a chuckle.

“Nah,” the beautiful man says, leaning his head back to stretch his neck and forcing Rhett’s mind straight into the gutter with how badly he’d like to get his lips on that skin. “It’s not mine. I see the occasional person and I don’t approach anyone unless they come to me. People come out here for many different reasons. So why are you here?”

“I’m sure people come out here for introspection and soul searching, but I’m just a nature photographer,” Rhett explains.

“Ah, I see. How long will you be here?”

Rhett wants to say he’ll be there as long as this man wants him to be, but instead he gives the more realistic answer, “Supposed to be seven more days.”

“Wow, then we might as well trade names. I’m Link. Don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything, like plumbing or a mattress or someone to tell you there’s nothin’ spooky in the dark.”

“Thanks,” Rhett laughs, “I’m Rhett. What do you write?”

“I write contemporary and fantasy fiction. Two very different things, I know, but I love both genres,” Link says, running a hand through his hair. “Kind of hated it today, though. I should probably get out tomorrow. Staring at a blank page can only be called productive for so long. Maybe I’ll take a hike.”

“Unless I’m overstepping, would you mind if I came with you? I don’t know this area as well as I’d like in order to hike very far,” Rhett says before holding his breath and hoping he’ll say yes.

“Absolutely, you can join me. Do me good to talk to someone other than myself.” Soon after that, they say goodnight. Rhett falls asleep comforted to know he now has a friend nearby.


	2. Part 2

Though Link has been somewhat humanized by their conversation in the spring, Rhett starts finding him angelic all over again the next day on their hike. No matter what he does, he always looks gorgeous, but beyond physical attributes, he’s impressive. He knows the area well and though he doesn’t have a knack for factual nature information like Rhett does, he sees the world in stories. Everywhere he looks, Rhett’s always lining things up for a shot or considering lighting and shadows, but Link sees another world altogether and Rhett loves it. He talks about the leaves on the ground like they lived human lives, he talks about the dirt like it’s the key to immortality. 

It doesn’t take long for Rhett to start analyzing Link as part of the nature surrounding him. His eyes are the color of the sky, his jaw makes a beautiful angle, and his lips are as perfect as the thousands of flowers Rhett has photographed. His finger twitches on the shutter button of his camera every time he glances over at the man. Rarely does he photograph people, but he’s more than willing to make an exception on this trip. While they’re resting for a water break and Rhett snaps a few photos of sunlight filtering through the trees, he finally gets up the courage to ask Link if he can include him in his photography. 

“Hey man, sorry if this is weird, but would you mind if I included you in some of my shots?” Rhett asks as he lowers the camera from his eye and they stand to get back to hiking. 

“Oh,” Link says with a smile, “I don’t mind at all. Long as you don’t mind if I put you in one of my books.” There’s a mischievous gleam in his eye as he says it and Rhett quickly gives his consent for Link to write him. As the writer starts walking, Rhett raises his camera again and takes a photo of the hiker in the woods. 

Overall, Rhett feels something close to enlightenment by the time they make it back near the spring. “Want to join me for late lunch?” Link asks, looking at his watch, “I have stuff for sandwiches.”

“Sure!” Rhett answers immediately. As they hike the half mile to Link’s cabin, Rhett’s mind runs rampant on the possibilities of this. Some images of fucking or getting fucked provide themselves, but he tries to push them away as they come upon a small cabin that Link lets them into. “Not gonna murder me, are you?” he asks as he takes in the living space of the cabin.

Link laughs, “No, not in real life, anyway. Can’t imagine it would go well for me taking on a guy of your size.” He throws a wink over his shoulder as he heads over to the kitchen area. “Ham and cheese okay?”

“Yep! Thank you,” Rhett says as he takes a seat on a leather couch that’s illuminated by the natural light pouring through the windows. They talked about music some on the hike and Link brings it back up while he puts their sandwiches together. Soon enough, he hands Rhett a plate and they sit in comfortable silence as they eat. “Tell me more about what you write,” Rhett requests. 

“Well,” Link starts, leaning back and licking something off his hand, drawing Rhett’s eyes straight to the way his tongue curves around his finger. “My books are geared towards adults, that’s for sure.”

Rhett easily returns his smirk. Every word out of this man’s mouth makes Rhett like him more. “I don’t read much fiction, but maybe I’ll have to give your books a try.”

“My stories aren’t, ah, conventional,” Link warns as he picks up his water. Tilting his head, Rhett tries to figure out what he means by that. Link gives him a look before discerning that he isn’t getting it and further hints, “Few of my romances have women in them.”

“Ah, then I’m that much more likely to give them a read.”

Link smiles and nods to himself in satisfaction. Thunder rumbles through the sky and the two men step out onto the porch to observe the oncoming storm. “I bet the temperature will drop some. Perfect writing weather, not so sure about camping, though,” Link says, face tilted back to behold the sky. 

“I’ll be fine. Maybe it’ll clear up before tonight, though. You got me sore from hiking, so it’d be nice to get in the spring,” says Rhett.

Turning, Link looks him up and down, lips quirking up like he wants to say something but ultimately decides against it. They step back into the building as he says, “I’d better get some words on paper to have something to show for this trip. You’re welcome to say long as you like or until the rain lets up.”

Rhett looks out the window, weighing his options. “I can probably get some nice aesthetic shots in this weather and I think I brought my camera cover…” he roots around in his bag, fully in photographer mode. “Yes, I did. I guess I’ll brave the rain and if it clears up I’ll see you tonight?” He returns his attention to the writer and finds him curled up in the corner of the sofa with a blanket and a notebook, fond smile on his face. 

“Sure, stay dry,” he advises before his head dips down and his pen starts to work. As somewhat of an artist himself, Rhett understands being in the zone, so he leaves Link to it. 

As he snaps pictures in the afternoon of the rainy day and the beautiful raindrops as the sun comes back out, he can’t get Link off his mind. After taking his fill of photos for now, he sits back to look through them. There’s not much he can do to edit them while he’s out here, but he does linger on the ones featuring his new companion. There is no editing needed for his blue eyes to look gorgeous. 

Usually, Rhett loves the evenings lounging on his own, the whole world to himself, but since the rain cleared out, he’s getting antsy for his time with Link tonight. Part of him thinks his new friend won’t show up; he seems like the kind of guy who would get lost in his work and forget he even said he’d be here in the first place. Around nine o’ clock, Rhett sinks into the spring to relieve his back and sore feet, letting out a sigh. Over the soft sound of the water, he hears footsteps and he opens his eyes to find Link coming toward him. They simply offer smiles to each other, Link’s tighter than it was earlier, as he takes a seat next to Rhett rather than across from him. 

“Got some good shots of you today,” Rhett says after a while, turning his head to look at the other man, “I’ll have to get your contact information so I can send them to you once they’re edited.” 

“Oh, that would be great, thank you so much. Don’t have my picture taken often,” Link says, smile more relaxed now.

“I don’t take pictures of people often. But you’re so gorgeous, I couldn’t help myself.” Rhett doesn’t know why he said it, but the darkness and the warm water loosens his lips. He figures he only has seven days left here, he might as well make the most of them. 

“By that logic, you’d better have someone taking pictures of you too,” Link says with a grin. 

“Would you really write me into one of your books or were you just saying that?” Rhett asks, imagining what it would be like to be romanticised by this beautiful man. 

Link shrugs, “Life imitates art, art imitates life. Little things I’ve learned from people in my life show up all over my books. I don’t usually create a character based on one person.” His eyes slide over Rhett’s face, arms and upper chest, “I guess I wouldn’t mind giving it a go, but I’d have to learn more about you first.”

“Like what?” Rhett asks, leaning toward him a little. They already talked about childhoods and interests and places they’ve lived, he’s curious to see what else Link would need to know. 

“I’d have to know your deepest fear,” Link says, obviously not expecting an answer.

“Dying and leaving no legacy,” Rhett answers. He’s had a lot of time on his solo trips to think these things over, perhaps for a time such as this. 

Looking at him with surprise, Link moves a little closer, posture demonstrating a challenge and interest at the same time, “I’d have to know what motivates you.”

“Passion and ambition.”

“Considering my books are for an adult audience, I’d have to know your sexual preference,” he says, eyebrow lifting in question.

“Blue-eyed men,” Rhett answers coolly, fingers dipping to Link’s shoulder to lightly trace the muscles there. 

The writer’s eyes practically twinkle with glee as he moves still closer, knee brushing Rhett’s thigh under the water. “I’d have to know your darkest secret,” Link breathes. 

“I can’t stop thinking about how much I’d like to kiss a man I just met,” Rhett whispers, leaning in and tilting his head, waiting for Link to complete the action. Link doesn’t leave him hanging, surging forward and pressing his beautiful lips to Rhett’s own. The momentum of it pushes them into a frantic pace and Rhett grabs him by the hips, pulling him over to straddle his lap. Link’s hands twist into his hair as he sucks on his bottom lip.

After several minutes they separate, chests heaving and smiles on their faces. “I’d have to know what you sound like when you moan,” Link whispers in his ear, dragging his fingertips down the bigger man’s chest. He pinches a nipple and Rhett’s breath gets caught in his throat. They grind against each other through the fabric of two swimsuits, both hard and breathless. “I’d have to know about the look in your eyes when you’re balls deep in some guy’s ass, groaning as he comes around you.”

A large hand finds the back of Link’s head and pulls him in for another heated kiss before Rhett husks, “Why don’t you find out?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Link mumbles against his lips as he maneuvers his thumbs into the waistband of Rhett’s swimsuit. The larger man follows suit and soon they’re as naked as Link was the first night Rhett saw him. They pump each other to full hardness and Link gets to find out what Rhett sounds like when he moans before the photographer is slipping a finger back to the writer’s hole.

“Fuck,” he sighs as he easily slips in a finger, “Did you have this course of action in mind?”

Link laughs breathily, sitting up straight and pressing back on Rhett’s finger, “Not exactly. I write gay erotica, Rhett, sometimes I gotta test to see what’s realistic.”

“Fuck,” Rhett says again as a second finger joins the first. Link’s head falls back and he bites his lip at the feeling. The way the moon is shining on his dark hair and pale skin, Rhett finds himself wishing he could take a photo. Maybe he’ll be getting into a different kind of photography after this. 

Leaning in to kiss him again, Link wraps a hand around Rhett and gives him a few strokes, lining himself up. Lidded eyes studying Rhett’s face, he sinks down. Rhett can’t help the moan the action shoves out of his lungs and his hands come up to gently grip Link’s hips. “Ah, fuck, you feel good,” Link sighs into the night air as he starts to grind his hips and bring gasps of pleasure out of the both of them. They take it slow for a while, eyes roaming over each other’s features and lips swallowing down each other’s moans. Finally, Rhett can’t take it anymore, so he holds Link’s hips a little tighter and thrusts up into him. 

The sound that brings from Link’s throat is heavenly and Rhett knows it could never be captured in writing or a photo. “Rhett, fuck fuck fuck,” Link moans, head thrown back as he rides his dick. 

“Wanna see what you look like when you come, Link,” Rhett growls. The smaller man lets out a strangled shout as he grips Rhett’s shoulders and paints their chests. That’s all it takes for Rhett to be moaning his name and filling him up, finally stilling with a sigh. After a while, Link shifts and gets more comfortable, resting his face in the crook of Rhett’s neck. 

The taller man’s fingers dance up and down his back until he has the strength to ask, “So, have I made it into a book?”

Link laughs and spreads some kisses up his neck, “Maybe. I don’t know what you sound like when you’re getting railed, yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more? Maybe. Harper44 on Tumblr


	3. Part 3

This is not how Rhett thought this trip would go, but he isn’t complaining one bit. Without much discussion, Link crawls into Rhett’s tent with him that night and there’s a lot of cuddling and sleepy kisses to go around. Since he’s used to rising early, Rhett leaves Link in his sleeping bag and starts on breakfast. He’s worried it’s going to be cold before Link wakes up when the man himself emerges from the tent wrapped in one of Rhett’s sweatshirts that’s way too big and his hiking boots. Rhett smiles and offers a good morning along with a cup of oatmeal and his lap as a seat. 

They sit and chat and kiss until the sun is well up in the sky and Link stretches his arms above his head and sighs, “Words are trying to bust out of my skull, so I’d better go write.” He stands and leaves a lingering kiss on Rhett’s mouth. “Come to my place whenever you’re done with what you have to do today, if you like,” he says as he retrieves his swimsuit.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” They share a knowing smirk before Link walks away. Rhett watches him go, eyes on the curve of his ass peeking out from under the sweatshirt.

Around six, Rhett makes the hike over to Link’s cabin. After he knocks, Link shouts, “Come in!” and he opens the door to quite a sight. The writer is upside down with his legs hooked over the back of the couch, head hanging dangerously close to the floor and all the blood in his face. 

“What…” Rhett starts, but he doesn’t know what in the world to follow it with.

“Trying to make myself think,” Link says by way of explanation, grunting as he rights himself, “Also, I hope you’re okay with meatloaf because my editor gave me a recipe for it that I’ve been wanting to try and I have to stick to a food schedule I made before I came out here or else I’ll have to go home earlier than planned.”

“Not a problem, I like meat in every sense of the word,” Rhett says with a chuckle. Link barks out a laugh and goes to the oven to check on the food. 

With as much teasing and flirting as they do, the dinner turns into a real date. Link even breaks out the wine, which he tells Rhett is usually reserved for drinking in the bathtub when he has writer’s block. After a while, they’re intertwined on the couch, giggling and sharing slow kisses. “I didn’t expect for this trip to go this way,” Link says, nosing along Rhett’s jaw. 

“Me either,” Rhett replies, rubbing Link’s back under his shirt.

“I have written a lot more than I usually would, though. Maybe I should always plan to meet a hot stranger when I come out here,” Link says with a smile, leaning up to kiss Rhett’s lips. 

“Or, I could make sure I’m in the area when you’re here,” Rhett says with raised eyebrows, brushing a strand of Link’s hair off his forehead.

“Now there’s an idea,” Link says with a grin. “Wanna go to the spring or test the integrity of my bed frame?”

Rhett chuckles, “Hm, I’m feeling lazy. My vote is for staying here.” 

Laughing, Link says, “I won’t even make you do anything, big guy. Well, except gettin’ yourself ready, I ain’t doin’ that for you.” He pokes Rhett in the ribs and kisses his smiling lips. 

“What, you don’t need to know about that for your books?” Rhet asks, kissing his neck. 

“Nah, that’s not the sexy part.”

“The actual sexy part would be much less sexy without it,” Rhett says, sitting up part way to get Link off of him. 

Link laughs as he stands, grabbing Rhett’s hands to pull him off the couch, “Very true, but the readers don’t usually care too much about realism as long as I’m artistic enough in my descriptions of breathy moans and lust-filled eyes and thrusting hips and mind-blowing orgasms.” Rhett laughs and kisses him. “Everything you should need is under the sink,” Link tells him, smacking his ass as he heads to the bathroom. 

“Damn, Link,” Rhett says as he takes in the contents of the cabinet, “How much testing do you do for your writing?”

Link just laughs as he flops onto the bed, “You really should read one of my books.” 

“At least since I followed a stranger in the woods to his cabin, he has dildos instead of knives,” Rhett says from the bathroom, “Well, I guess that could take a bad turn too.” 

That throws Link into a giggle fit, so he’s out of breath when Rhett joins him on the bed. They stare at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter again. “This really is a bizarre situation, isn’t it?” Link says through a grin. 

“Yeah,” Rhett says, “But you’re hot and interesting and I’m not dead yet, so I haven’t thought about it that much.” 

Link giggles and scoots closer, fitting a hand to Rhett’s waist, “I think I’m gonna have to put you in a book.”

“I’d like that,” Rhett says, rolling to his back and pulling Link on top of him, “But you still have to find out what I sound like when I’m getting fucked, right?”

“Oh, yes, that’s essential,” Link says dramatically, leaning down to connect their mouths. They laugh and smile a little more as they kiss before peeling each other’s shirts off and taking each other in. They couldn’t do it as much the night before, but in the low light of Link’s bedroom, miles of tan skin looks downright sinful. 

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Link breathes, pressing his lips and fingertips to Rhett’s chest, glancing up to meet dark green eyes and golden curls spread over the pillow. 

“Could say the same about you,” Rhett says with a smile, relaxing and brushing a hand through Link’s hair. “Nearly thought you were an angel that first night.”

Link grins and nips at the soft belly above his waistband, “I was wondering how much you saw of me.”

“Enough to be plenty intrigued,” Rhett says, sighing as Link undoes his fly. “Shit,” he breathes as Link licks at his bulge through the fabric of his boxers, “Never knew you’d be this damn naughty, though.”

Laughing, Link slides his underwear down too, “Not the first time I’ve heard that one. You can’t say much, though, man, you met me two days ago and now you’re in my bed.”

“True,” Rhett grunts as Link takes him into his mouth. Tongue working wonders, he removes Rhett’s pants and dips down to lick at his balls and taint, bigger man falling apart as he does it. “Fuck, Link,” Rhett moans as he swirls his tongue around his rim, coaxing him to relax. He works a couple of fingers in and scissors him open, leaning up to kiss Rhett’s lips and drink in his soft moans and sighs. 

“You sound just as pretty as you look,” Link says with a smirk, patting his hip to get him to roll over to his stomach. Rhett chuckles and then groans as Link pulls his cheeks apart and goes back in with his tongue. He sucks hickies into the soft skin where his ass meets his lower back before kissing up to his shoulders and leaning over him to grab the condom and lube. 

Rhett shivers as lube is drizzled down his crack, burying his face in his arms and Link starts fingering him again. “Ah, fuck, Link,” he moans, pushing his hips back. He looks over his shoulder at his lover, taking in the dark lust in his eyes, the silver strands of hair falling on his forehead, the way his arm flexes as he rubs Rhett’s prostate. “Ready for you to fuck me,” Rhett says breathlessly, waiting for Link to look up. Their eyes meet and they share a smile. 

He gets himself ready and then straddles his thighs, taking his ass in both hands and starting to push in. “Good gracious,” Link moans, making Rhett laugh, “Didn’t think you’d agree to bottom for me, big guy, but damn am I glad you did.” 

“Anything to help you write accurately,” Rhett says, trailing into a moan as Link starts to thrust. 

Link braces his hands on either side of his torso, leaning down so he can reach deeper. “Exactly,” he says breathlessly. Rhett gives him every moan and whine, practically drooling as the other man gives it to him good. “Fuck, you’re unreal,” Link groans, forehead connecting with Rhett’s shoulder as his movements become more erratic. “You close?”

“Mhm,” Rhett moans, thrusting his hips between Link and the bedspread, kind of wishing he could get a hand around his dick, but also glad he can’t. Link’s thighs flex hot against his skin, body fitting against his back like he was made for it. He sucks and kisses at his shoulder, leaving marks that Rhett will not be complaining about. The bigger man reaches back and grabs Link’s hip, pulling him in and squeezing around him as he cums with a muffled yelp. 

“Shit, Rhett,” Link moans next to his ear as he follows, going boneless on top of him. After catching his breath, Link gets up with a groan, disposing of the condom and coaxing Rhett under the covers and slipping in bed next to him. 

“You’re somethin’ else,” Rhett mumbles, craning his neck for a kiss. “Have anything else you wanna try?”

Link laughs, “I think I can come up with something.”

The next book Link Neal comes out with is a narrative about a tall, lone camper who comes across a hot, horny writer. Some good times ensue.

**Author's Note:**

> check my tumblr @Harper44. bet you won't


End file.
